


That Voices Never Share

by anti_ela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels Are Tools (Of Heaven), Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t moved at all, have you?”</p><p>Dean blinked and looked at the door, which Sam was holding open, the neanderthal. “Who raised you, asshole? Close the door. AC’s getting out.”</p><p>Dean felt rather than saw Sam’s scorn in the form of eye-rolling, but he didn’t mind. He knew what he looked like: rumpled clothing, three days’ worth of beard, empty beer bottles on the corners of the motel bed. He’s looked worse. Sam’s even seen some of that worse.</p><p>“Pretty sure that would be you, and good. You should be hot. You know where I’ve been? Outside, with the sun. You should try it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voices Never Share

“You haven’t moved at all, have you?”

Dean blinked and looked at the door, which Sam was holding open, the neanderthal. “Who raised you, asshole? Close the door. AC’s getting out.”

Dean felt rather than saw Sam’s scorn in the form of eye-rolling, but he didn’t mind. He knew what he looked like: rumpled clothing, three days’ worth of beard, empty beer bottles on the corners of the motel bed. He’s looked worse. Sam’s even seen some of that worse.

“Pretty sure that would be you, and good. You should be hot. You know where I’ve been? Outside, with the sun. You should try it.”

“Been there, done that, no thanks. It’s a Harry Potter weekend, dude. Hermione is totally gonna realize she loves Luna, like, any second now, and then they are gonna make out and leave Ron and Neville and have adventures. Lesbian adventures.”

“You’re pathetic. Do you want this job I found or not?”

“Does it involve lesbian adventures?”

“I hate you. Get up.”

“No.”

“Get up, or I’ll drive your car ten miles under the speed limit.”

“God, why are you such a bitch? I’m getting up. I’ve already seen this one, anyway.”

“Dude, you’ve seen all of them. You’ve seen every movie ever made. Multiple times.”

“Yeah, well, at least I don’t write Deep Space Nine fanfics.”

“At least I’m not gay for Spock.”

“Dude, everyone’s gay for Spock.”

“I would not characterize my feelings for Mister Spock in that way, Dean.”

Dean started. “Jesus fucking… Cas, what have I said about doors? Do you even listen to me?”

“To use them. Sam’s case is important. You should take it.”

“Thank you, Castiel.”

Dean threw his pillow at Sam, who ducked. “Stop sucking up. Cas, why didn’t I hear you fly in?”

“Uh—because you were arguing.”

“Okay, then why don’t I smell burnt air?”

“I have no idea what you are and are not capable of sensing, Dean.”

“And I don’t taste metal, either.”

“Yeah, Cas, usually Dean gets the stupid fucking look on his face—”

Dean managed to hit Sam in the stomach that time. Although now, of course, he had no more pillows.

“I may have been here already.”

“Why?”

“I was waiting for Sam to get here.”

Dean got off the bed and walked over to Cas. “So you were just standing around watching me be a slob? Why didn’t you just talk to me or something?”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Dean paused, seeking Cas’s eye. “Dude, you were creeping on me. Invisibly. Like a creeper. You didn’t think that would make me uncomfortable?”

Castiel looked down. “I would like to talk about Sam’s case now.”

“No. How long have you been here?”

“Dean, I do not see how that would matter.”

“I ask because the only times I can think you’d be able to get in without me noticing, I was either asleep or in the shower. So which was it?”

“Dean—”

“Cas.”

“Two days.”

Dean blinked.

“Specifically, forty-two hours, thirty-four minutes. You were asleep, and Sam was in the shower. I didn’t want to wake you up, and then Sam left to do reconnaissance. My message was for both of you, so I waited for him to come back. He was away longer than I anticipated.”

“You could have mojo’d him back.”

“Yes.”

“You could have told me and I could have called him. You could have called him.”

“Those were both valid options.”

“But you just waited.”

“Yes.”

“Silent. And invisible.”

“What would you rather I do, Dean?”

“What would I rather—I’d rather you treat us like we aren’t just soldiers to you! You can talk to us when you have nothing to say. I mean, two days? You were here for two days and you couldn’t think of anything that’s not related to the job to say to me?”

“Dean, I am a conduit of Heaven. Do you know what that means?”

“Fuckin’—no, because that sounds like bullshit!”

“It means you can receive messages from Heaven, right?”

“Yes, Sam. It also means they can receive messages from me.”

“So?”

“So they can listen in on him, jerk.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Can we talk about the case now?”

“I—yeah, man. Yeah.”


End file.
